Jealous Over A Pen-Pal
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: AU: Arthur Kirkland is seventeen years and he is feeling rather jealous. Alfred Jones is fifteen years old and he talks about his Romanian Pen-Pal to his best friend Arthur.


**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Arthur Kirkland's Point Of View. AU: Arthur is seventeen years old. Alfred is fifteen years old.**

**Jealous Over A Pen-Pal **

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I'm in a dreadful mood. The reason is Alfred Jones. He has been talking a lot about his damn Romanian fucking pen-pal again. It's not the Romanian's fault, but why did he pick Alfred to send a friend request? And why did Alfred have to aprrove of said friend request.

Honestly, I wasn't annoyed at first for it's good for him to know more about people living in other countries.

"Hey, Arthur. I have a pen-pal and he is from Romania...Wait I don't use a pen or anything since I'm messaging him through the internet..So, hmm...A Type-Friend or a Message-Friend or something. Anyway, He is from Romania."

"That's great that you can message people from other countries."

However, A week or so later...it became very annoying.

"My Romanian friend is really awesome! He is really nice, funny, friendly, and we agree on so many things too. It's wonderful, Arthur."

"I know you have been telling me that every day, Alfred." I stated while gritting my teeth.

"Oh and today he sent me a photo of himself." Alfred commented cheerfully and I mentally groaned. "He is in good shape. It really shows he takes good care of himself. His eyes look honest. It looks like he has fangs which is pretty neat."

On that day I learned that yes things can and will become worse... Has Alfred given me a proper compliment? No. Has he mentioned my good looks? No. Yet some guy from Romania gets all of that plus more which makes me feel rather annoyed.

"Arthur, What do you think of the country Romania?"

"I hate it."

"What? Why?"

"Because of the blood sucking vampires." I replied with sarcasm. No to be honest I don't exactly hate Romania, but just one male Romanian whom Alfred Jones can't seem to shut up about at all.

"Aww, Don't worry. I would protect you from the evil vampires, Arthur." That was rather sweet, but as always Alfred has to ruin it somehow.

"And my Romanian buddy would protect me."

"And why can't I protect you instead?"

"Well because my Romanian friend has first dibs on me and mentioned that there can only be one protector per person." Damnit..I was here first! I ought to be the one who has first dibs on Alfred. After that decided to ignore him and so far it has been a week.

Currently, My week has been dreadful without Alfred Jones.

"Hey, Arthur! I'm really sorry! Please let me in before the neighbors start staring at me!" Alfred called out loudly. I decided to walk a bit slow in order and causally opened the door along with having a somewhat cocky look on my face which fell within thirty seconds of seeing Alfred.

I swiftly grab Alfred and quickly closed the door. Honestly, Nearly gave me a heart attack.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing out in public?" I managed to ask him. His cheeks flushed, eyes looking away, and arms crossed.

"Well, My Romanian friend said that this is the best way to get someone to accept an apology without any issues." Alfred muttered. "Wearing this is a bit embarrassing, but you ignored me for an week and that called for some serious measures."

Alfred is wearing cat-ears, off-the-shoulder blue shirt, a black mini-skirt, high-heel shoes, red lipstick, black mascara, and his finger nails are painted black. He is not wearing his glasses.

"Do you forgive me, Master?" Alfred asked in a pleading voice while bending over, I glanced over, and he is wearing white panties.

"Yes dear lord yes I forgive you, Alfred...just stand up straight." I stuttered, my cheeks flushed, and he grins brightly at me.

"That's awesome. This worked like a charm." Alfred said cheerfully and stretched his arms up. I can his panties again..."Anyway, Kiku hasn't been talking to me lately..So time to head over to his place and ask for forgiveness for whatever I did wrong."

Over my dead body.

"Alfred, You would get lost since you are not wearing your glasses." I managed to say calmly.

"Oh...That's true." He commented.

"And by the way the method you are using only works on me...along with anyone else who was born in the United Kingdom." I lied. Alfred blinks his eyes and nodded. "Understand, Alfred?"

"Yes." Alfred said and sat down on my sofa. His legs spread, arms stretching, and I pinched my cheeks. Calm down, Hormones. Alfred never closes his legs whether he is in jeans, shorts, or swimming trunks. Of course with those article of clothing I didn't see his underwear.

"Alfred please close your legs."

"Why?"

"Because I can see your panties." I stated bluntly and I'm tempted to smack myself. It was a nice view. However, I'm not like that lousy frog and I refuse to be like him. Alfred looks embarrassed, his legs slightly closer together, and he looks at me.

"I figured that I might as well go all the way with the whole cross-dressing."

"Are you wearing a bra?" Stupid. Stupid mouth.

"Yeah...A strapless blue bra." Alfred commented while lifting his shirt up and I saw he wasn't lying. "See, I'm telling the truth. It's bad to be half-assed about things."

"Okay, okay. Put your shirt down."

"Anyway before I came over here...I took a photo of myself and messaged it to my Romanian friend. He said that I looked like that I'm really sorry." Alfred commented and I groaned. "Huh? What is wrong?"

Whatever, I give up. The only wonderful thing is that it is very very unlikely that Alfred will even see that Romanian. After all Alfred doesn't have a pass-port. Thank goodness for small miracles. That Romanian can type and see photo's of Alfred, but he can't touch him. I hug Alfred. Take that Romania..you can't touch my Alfred..Damn, I'm possessive over a clueless dolt. Oh well.

"Arthur, Do you have a bouncy ball in your pocket?" Alfred asked while looking into my eyes. Thank goodness he is a clueless dolt. I'm hugging him on the sofa and I'm laying on top of him. "Ngh, Arthur. You are heavy."

"I weigh a bit less than you, fluffy kitty cat." I commented teasingly, but alas bad thing to say for Alfred shoved me and his cheeks are puffed out. He is clearly pissed off. Oh, yeah. Alfred is highly sensitive about his weight.

"Go screw yourself, Alfred. I'm not fat." Alfred stated angrily, his cheeks red, fists clenched, and he tripped in his heel highs...too ticked to focus on not tripping. "Lousy high heels."

"Alfred, I didn't call you fat." I informed him.

"You called me fluffy which means that you are calling me fat, but in a nicer way."

"Honestly, Alfred. I meant your body is warm like a cat's fur." I told him.

"Oh." Alfred commented, he is on the floor, legs parted, and taking off the high heels. Lousy hormones. "Well then that's okay."

"I have some vanilla ice cream."

"Really? I want it really bad." Alfred moaned and my lower area becomes a bit harder. You are not helping at all, Alfred. "It's been so long since I have had it."

Sounds rather naughty out of content.

"Seriously, My parents hasn't bought Ice Cream in a few weeks." Alfred commented sulkily and he stands up while holding his high heels.

"I can give it to you, Alfred." I informed him. My cock wants to give it to Alfred's firm bottom, but alas the only giving I'm talking about is Ice Cream...I feel pretty hormonal.

"Really? Thanks so much, Arthur. You are really awesome." Alfred said cheerfully, a quick hug, and he is in my kitchen. I closed my eyes, trying to will the hardness down, think unsexy thoughts, and it starts to work.

"Thanks, Arthur. It was really delicious." Alfred commented happily. Vanilla ice cream dripping down on his lips, he licks it away with his tongue, and I pass out. 'System overload'.

I woke up to Alfred slapping me, straddling my hips, his arse by my hard-on, and I feel like dying...

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Are you alright?" Alfred asked while slapping my face.

"Yes." I groaned and he starts to get off of me, but my lousy hands moved on their own and gripped his hips to keep him on that...location. "It's all your fault, Alfred."

No not really your fault, but still you are not helping matters...

"How is it my fault?" Alfred asked in a confused voice and wiggled his hips. I bit down on my lip. My grip was like steel and I want to release my grip, but...damnit his body feels good. I was silent for two minutes, Alfred looks annoyed, and grabbed my firmly hands.

"I hate the silent treatment." Alfred stated bluntly and firmly moved my hands away from his hips. "Plus I hate rough treatment of my body."

He stood up, I was able to see up his skirt, and I'm a bit afraid to speak otherwise I might say something perverted. I'm so turned on it's not funny.

"Anyway, Not my fault and you have been acting rather odd today. Are you ill or something?" Alfred asked in concern.

"I'm horny." Damn you, mouth. My cheeks are burning.

"You are not a unicorn." Alfred stated flatly and rolled his eyes. He moved me onto the sofa. "I'll get some ice for you head."

One time I was rather feverish, believe that I was a Unicorn, and Alfred was there to witness it at that time. However this time: I was referring to the fact I'm feeling highly turned on.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
